I Hate You! No I Love You!
by anime latina
Summary: Sakura is a patient in Tomeodo's Children Hospital with a heart problem, Syoaran is the grumpy volenteer.Sakura's heart isn't the only one in danger. Lemon ch4,5 you're warmed. flames welcome.SS ET plz read passed ch1 gets better
1. I Hate You!

This is my first fic. So please be nice. And flames are welcomed (hehe), everyone is entitled to an opinion.

Disclaimer : I do NOT own Card Captors (Card Captor Sakura)

And lets begin!

Chapter 1:

Sakura P.O.V.

All I could hear was the beeping sound of the coming from the monitor as I opened my jade eyes. That was when it all came back to me. Once again I was in the hospital because of my heart problem, I was going to miss another 3 weeks of school at the least. My senior year wasn't starting off the way I wanted it to.

Clear white tears started to slide down my usually rosy cheeks. It wasn't fair!

I was finally going to be the year when I was going to have my first steady boyfriend, the year where I wouldn't have to drop everything in the middle of the year to because I had to go to the hospital. It was suppose to be a good year, now that was all down the drain. It just wasn't fair, why was I the one that had to be born with a bad heart? Why?

Syaoran P.O.V.

" Now class today we are going to be handing out the places that you will be volunteering at for the next 2 months. And no trading you have to go to these places or else to fail," Ms.Mequenzie announced to the class.

I just nodded as I if I understood if I was actually listening to every single word she was saying. I looked around the class and saw the look on my friend's faces as they opened their envelopes. Tomoyo, my best friend's girlfriend, had a wide grin on her face, Eriol, my best friend, had a smirk as he looked at his and then a wide grin. I knew that he had gotten the same volenteer assignment as Tomoyo . Only mine was left now. I lifted mine up and ripped the top of the envelope and found a note that said Tomeodo Children's hospital.

"OH, NO! I HATE KIDS!" my voice rang out throughout the whole class room and a and my face turned an intense shade of red.

At The Hospital

Normal P.O.V.

Tomoyo, Eriol , and Syaoran where all in white scrubs (A.N. You now those things that doctors wear well yah that's what they're wearing. Well atleast I think that that's what they're called :').

" I'm so excited! I just love kids!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she jumped up and down at Eriol side.

"Well, I don't think that Syaoran has the same love for kids as you do Tomoyo" Eriol

said as he looked at the scoul on Syaoran. Syoaran just gave Eriol a glare that said "You're going to pay for this" as Syoaran knew what was coming.

"Syao how can you not love kids they're so cute and….." Tomoyo exclaimed.

Suddenly a girl around the same age as them walked up to them and handed all three of them papers. "Hello my name is Mei Lin and I will be here to help you with any help that you need here in the hospital. Oh, and those papers that I gave you will be the patients and room numbers you are assigned to you for the rest of your stay. So you may now go on to your first room." And with that she walked away.

"Well, Syaoran I guess we'll see you later. Eriol and I have a different scheduale. So we'll see you at lunch.Bye!", and both walked away to whatever room they were assigned to, but Syoaran knew that most of the time they should have been working they would spend making out. A sudden smirk appeared on Syoaran's face as he walked to his first room.

Syoaran's P.O.V.

I walked down the halls of the hospital and everything looked so sad and unhappy. Shouldn't Children's Hospitals look happy and cheery? That's when I stopped and saw a room with 222 printed in bold letters on the door. This was my first stop.

I opened the door of the room quietly just incase anyone that was inside was asleep. I didn't want to wake them up. I tip toed in and stopped at a curtain when I heard crying. That's when I a took a peek out of curiousity and I saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with the most gorgous amburn hair and jade eyes.

And that was the end of the first chapter in my first Card Captor's Fic. I hope you enjoyed it and please R&R to tell me if I should continue the fic and and if you liked it.

P.S. Flames ARE welcome.


	2. Trouble in the Hospital

_So here's my second chapter and I will be taking all the advice of my reviewer. So a special thanks to:_

_Vbabe24_

_EKoolcat369_

_Dbzgtfan2004_

_Heiri Sakura _

_Mew-mix23_

_Thanks for reviewing and it means a lot!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura_

_Now let the second chappie begin._

_ Chapter 2: Trouble in the Hospital_

_Normal P.O.V. (from now on)_

The girls sobbs stopped as she relized that a boy with the most beautiful amber eyes and dark chocolate skin was starring at her. Why was he starring? As she looked at the white scrubs she noticed it must have been a volenteer. But why was he starring at her. Maybe her sobbs had brought him to her room.

Hours had passed in Syoaran's mind when really only minutes had passed, but those intense jade eyes, he just couldn't stop starring. What was a guy supposed to do ? Then suddenly the sobbs stopped and the red around the girls eyes slowly faded away. That was when jade met and amber and Syoaran felt like he could spend his whole life just starring into those jade orbs.

"Who are you?", the girl squeaked at Syoaran. With those three words Syoaran snapped out of his transe and back into reality. He slowly got off the edge of the girl's bed and put his cold mask on.

"Me I'm a volenteer that didn't volenteer to do this stupid job. So what do you want I' don't have all day you know," Syoaran replied in a cold and distant tone.

"Wait I'm sorry I don't want to make you fall behind in your job," Sakura replied in a meek voice with no trace left on her peach skin to show that she had been crying.

" If it wouldn't be enough trouble I would like you to get a wheel chair. I'd like to go and visit some friends," Sakura said with a large smile on her round face and her jade eyes gleaming.

Once again Syoaran thought he would get lost in those beautiful jade eyes. Who wouldn't? But he knew he couldn't. He was there to do a job and nothing more. Period.

"Yah, fine but you better not expect me to be pushing you around the whole damn hospital the whole damn day. Got it," he replied harsher than he meant to.

" You don't think that I can't take care of myself? Thanks for your concern but I can take care of myself", Sakura replied triumphly with a smirk on her lips. She couldn't help it. In only a minute's time this guy, those amber eyes had made her forget that all her troubles. How could he do that?

"Doesn't look like it. I mean I bet those arms couldn't help you get down the hall let alone the whole hospital," Syoaran declared alittle more playfully than before.

"Oh, yah wanna bet," she said in sly voice. Daring him to try her.

"Actually I do. Lets see what those weak little arms of yours can do," Syoaran replied in a conifident and in control voice. If he only knew that Sakura had been in the hospital practically half of her life and wheelchair speed racing had become one of her favourite pass times.

Sakura couldn't help but let out a little giggle as she said, "okay. You go get two wheelchairs then. One for you one for me andone for you. We'll have a race around the hospital. Who ever gets back here first is the winner. So lets see who the weak one is."

Syoaran couldn't help but feel alittle competitive. Now way was he going to back down on any challenge, and no way was he going to let a girl beat him. No matter how amazing her eyes were. No way!

"Fine I accept your challenge. No way is a girl going to beat me,"he declared as if he already won. That only irrated the normally calm and sweet Sakura. She was going to take this guy down.

"Good, go get the wheelchairs and let the games begin!"

In the Hallway Outside Sakura's Room

Both Sakura and Syoaran were in their chairs raedy to leave the other in the dust. This was definitely going to be a race to remember.

" Are you ready to lose…uuummm what's your name," Syoaran finally asked stumped. He didn't even know the girl's name.

"The names Sakura and your going to eat my dust," she declared with a smile on her face and her hands gripping the wheel of the chair ready to start racing at any moment.

"Well my name Syoaran and lets start the race," he answered with and icy, confident, prideful, irrating tone all mix into one.

That was Sakura screamed, "So lets GO!"

With that both of them where off with the tiring screeching at the sudden movement of the chair.

Both teenagers where surprised at the fact that one could keep up with the other. So they zoomed passed nurses that tried to keep their skirts down that were lifting up at the sudden gust of wind, doctors (A.N. boys and girl ones. I believe in equality between the sexes ) were to busy picking up papers that were suddenly scattered throughout the floor.

Sakura didn't notice this for that they were to busy trying to outrun the other (A.N. out run or out chair. I dunno).

Sakura was in the lead, no Syoaran, no then… both came to a sudden stop and flying off their wheelchair and onto the floor because of the sudden stop.

"Syoaran!"………

Hope that you like this chappie and I hope I used all the advice that my reviewers gave me. Please review if you want to find out who caught syoaran and if you want me to make another chapters. Atleast 5 reviews for this chapter required for me to make my next another chapter, good or bad. So please R&R.

Oh yah a question, do you want shorter chapters so I can update more, or longer ones but it will take me a longer time to update. The results of the votes will be posted on the next chapter, if there is one.

P.S. Thanks a lot to my chapter 1 reviewer you really helped a lot!


	3. I Hate Him!

A.N. Okay people I would like to thank everyone that reviewed and made this chapter possible-literally b/c like I said in the last chapter I am not going to update if I did not get 5 reviews. Which I did so thanks to:

_vbabe24(repeated reviewer)_

_sunflower-power24_

_kmmgirly_

_meow-mix23(repeated reviewer)_

_krnanimegrl_

_I also want to thank my repeated reviewers since they have been with me since chappie 1._

_Thank you._

_Now let chappie 3 begin!_

_Diclaimer: I do not own CCS._

_Last time on I Hate! No I Love You!_

Sakura was in the lead, no Syoaran, no then… both came to a sudden stop and flying off their wheelchair and onto the floor because of the sudden stop.

"Syoaran!"………

_ Chapter#3: I Hate Him! _

_Both Syoaran and Sakura were in pain. Not only had they flown across the air and onto the floor, but they had slammed straight into an open door. Rubbing their heads and slowly getting up from the white tiled floor (A.N. is it just me or is everything in a hospital white. Not that I have anything against the colour white but they should add some colour to that place) they opened their eyes. There right infront of them was a teenage girl about their age with black grayish hair and gray stunning eyes. Her face was pale but not in that sick kind of pale but one that had beauty. (A.N. Did that make sence?)_

"_Syoaran, what are you doing?", the girl asked her voice filled with anger._

"_Oh, hey Tomoyo whats up?" Syoaran replied with a silly grin on his face. There was no way he would be able to avoid Tomoyo's wrath. _

_Tomoyo's gaze became a glare, "don't hey Tomoyo me. What are you doing racing around in a wheelchair, in a hospital. Someone could get hurt!"_

_Syoaran put on a pout and pointed to an unsuspecting Sakura, "I was her fault. I just wanted to prove to her that I could beat her anytime any place." He then put on a wide grin as if that had the best reason in the world._

_Tomoyo looked at the girl sitting down on the floor beside Syoaran her face showing her rage, and just as Sakura was about to open her mouth to protest Tomoyo squealed._

"_Sakura, is that you? I haven't seen you in such a long time!" at that she ran over to and gave Sakura a huge bear hug. At first Sakura was confused, then as she stared into Tomoyo's gray eyes she remember and squealed just as loud as Tomoyo did._

"_Tomoyo its you! I haven't seen you for years. What are you doing here?" she asked with a bit of confusion in her voice._

"_I volunteer here and so does my boyfriend and Syoaran," she replied finally letting go of Sakura. That was when she first noticed what Sakura was wearing, a white hospital gown that when down to her a knees, but she wore she wore dark navy jeans. "You're a patient aren't you?" Tomoyo asked after her examination._

"_Yah, I am. How did you know?" not noticing the hospital gown that she was wearing._

" _The hospital gown kinda gave it away stupid. Isn't it obvious?" he stated as I he were the king of the world, a total know it all._

_Sakura looked down and noticed what he was talking about. She was indeed wearing the traditional white hospital gown, but she had taken the liberty of putting on some navy jeans. She sighed and then glared at Syoaran before she took Tomoyo's hand._

"_Come on Tomoyo lets go to my room an catch up, I'm sure Mei Lin won't mind if we spend some time together. Lets go!", Tomoyo smiled and nodded at her friend's enthusiasm how much she missed that. They were about to leave when Syoaran ran up to then and put himself infront of them._

"_Wait, a second. We what am I supposed to do while you two girls go and talk about shopping and clothes and make up? There's nothing to do in this hospital," he yelled getting some doctor's and nurses attention. Syoaran only gave them one of his famous glares and they where on their way._

_Sakura only snorted in an unlady like fashion and said, "I really don't care if you don't find anything to do as long as you leave us alone." And with that she walked off with Tomoyo back to her room at the other end of the hospital._

_Syoaran couldn't help but notice how Sakura's hips swayed back and forth, and her shoulder length amburn hair whooshing back and forth as she walked. He looked at her petite waist and images and desires filled his very being. He wanted to hold her in his arms and put his nose into her amburn hair and smell the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. But most of all Syoaran wanted to kiss those cherry red lips and do even more……………_

"So, Syoaran checking Sakura out?", and with those words Syoaran was out of his trance and back into reality. He slowly turned around and was face to face with a boy with dark navy blue hair, pale white skin (A.N. like Tomoyo's skin), and round glasses smirking at him in a teasing manner.

" No way! Why would I do that…. She's… and … but…I DON'T LIKE HER," Syoaran yelled once again getting the doctors and nurses attention and proving Eriol's point. A deep blush formed in Syoaran's cheeks and he shoved Eriol alittle before he made his way down the hospitals halls. Eriol just followed with a huge grin on his face.

In Sakura's Room

"So you hitting off with Syoaran?", Tomoyo teased as they entered Sakura's room.

A deep red blush crept up onto Sakura's face. "N..o WaY! She studdered. Tomoyo only gave a smirk and Sakura continued on to prove her point. " First of all he thinks that girls are weak and can't do the same things that men can. And he's so smug and and thinks he's always right, which he's not. And those eyes! Their so… amber… and beautiful and his hair is so brown and messy which kinda makes him look cut,"she trailed off but noticed Tomoyos smirk become a grin and her she bolted out, "No way I like him. In fact I Hate Him!"……………………………………………………

A.N. And that is the end of chappie #3. I hope you liked it ! smile, grin, sweat drop hehe. Well like last time 5 reviews or no more no chapter 4. Got it! (wink)

Well till next chapter! Maybe…


	4. The Shower Incident

I am so sorry to all of my loyal reviewers, and to everyone else, but school is dragging me down I

haven't had much time to think about a new chapter.; But here I go makin it up to you. So please

forgive.

Chapter #4 The Shower Incident

"Are you trying to kill me", sakura shouted at the top of her lungs. Her chest moved in an up and

down motion. She was fuming, and Syaoran was the only one responsible.

" Hey, don't get so upset, it was just alittle prank, and your going crazy over it!" Syaoran shouted

back only trying to conceil the the laughter that was rising up.

"You call that alittle prank" a deep shade of red was creeping up her neck at the thought of just what

that little prank had been.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was in her room's bathroom washing her hair with her cherry blossom shampoo. The scent_

_slowly filled the air, reaching Syaoran's nostrils. That scent drove him crazy -not that he would admit_

_it of course._

_ No wonder she always smells awsome, its the next best thing to her wonderfully curvy body, _

_creamy skin, enchanting emerald eyes, sometimes just wanted to grab her... wait what is he thinking!_

_Noway is he going to get Sakura get to him. no way! He had to concentrate and finish what he had _

_started._

_Syaoran slowly picked up the jar he had placed on the floor and took the lid off., and out crawled a brown_

_eyed earwig. For a moment he hesitated thinking about what he was just about to do, but as the earwig _

_crawled into the shower there was no turning back._

_He rushed out the bathroom, only to hear a ear shattering scream come from the bathroom, and the _

_sound of Sakura rushing out. All Syaoran could do was stand there and look at Sakura._

_She was wearing the smallest towel he had ever seen, only covering her most intimate parts, and hugging_

_her every curve. A flush slowly started to creep up his neck, as anger started to take over Sakura._

_END FLASHBACK_

Anger and fustration was starting to take over Sakura, and she grabbed the nearest thing to her, a.k.a.

the phone. She thrust it with all her might, hitting Syoaran dead set on the forehead. the same anger and

fustration that Sakura had felt also took over him, and they began to thrust everything in sight at eachother.

(A.N. just so you know, Sakura is still waering that tinnie tiny towel.)

the fierce throwing hard painful objects at eachother war had somehow made it to the bathroom, where a

large amount of shampoo had been spilled alll through out the floor. Syoaran slipped, and he grabbing on the

thing closest to him, Sakura tiny tinnie towel. Not expecting Syaoran to grab her towel she was unable to avoid

what was about to happen. Sakura's towel was quickly stripped from her body, leaving her with nothing but her

shoulder leng hair to cover her.

Syaoran could not believeb what he had just done, he was so dead, he was so scared to open his eyes, feeling

the soft pink towel in his hands and the image of Sakura's naked body still in trapped in his mond -not that he minded.

Sakura reached out for the towel in Syaoran's hands and quickly rapped it around her. as she tried to make her way,

but as she attempted to turn aroungd and make her way out, gravity played a nasty trick on her. She slipped, and landing

on no other than Syaoran. She felt his well built body beneath hers, buff but not too buff. His messy brown hair flet like velvet,

and he smelled like a mixture of axe mint soap (A.N. if there is such thing), btu what she was entrazed in was his wonderfully

brownish amber eyes.

Syoaran could feel Sakura on him, so he slowly opened his eyes. He then noticed that his hand where grabbing her short legs,

and he cold feel he silky skin and every curve of her smashed against his body. Her hair, skin everything smelled like cherry blossoms,

but he was trapped in a cage that were her unique soft, warm emerald eyes. He could no longer control himself, lust was engulfing him

and he needed fulfill his sudden needs.

Sakura could feel Syaoran moving beneath her and slowly sitting up, but she didn't move an inch. Neither took their eyes off of

eachother. They slowly started to lean in, and eachother's scents began to fill eachother's nostrils. Their lips touched, and it was as

if they were in paradise. The kiss began to become more intense as Sakura's tongue asked for access into Syaorans mouth, which he

gladly accepted.

As their tongues danced a dance of lust, Syaoran began to lift Sakura up aginst the wall. Unable to comprehend the height difference

he lifted her up higher, and sakura encircled her legs around Syaoran's waist pulling him closer and closer, until they were close enough to

mold into one. Still they became closer, Syoaran pushing her against they wall as hard as he could. His mouth slowly traveled down Sakura's

neck, and kept on goin down, kissing every inch of her on his way. He reached the valley between he breasts, and Sakura let out a moan

asking for more. Oh, how she craved more.

BAM! came out of nowhere, halting the lustful game that they had played, and relization dawned on them.

A.N. So thats the end of chapter 4. I hope it makes up for all that i missed. Remember the review rule. But please everyone who reads

this fic send in a review. Most of them really help my creatiive side, and encourages me. The more reviews the better I'll get. Oh, review and

tell me if this was a lemon and if i should change the rating. and what you think of it so, until next time.

P.S. i'll try to update more. hopefully my teacher will stop swamping me with work! byeee


	5. Lustful

This is the 5th chappie! Cheers!b I know it takes me a long time to update but times are tough.

So here goes.

Oh yah thx to: 2 overly obsessed. your ideas have definately sparked my imagination. If that makes

any sence.

chapter 5: Lustful

last time:

BAMMM!...

They whipped apart and started to straighten out their clothes. They strange thing was though, they weren't

embarrassed at all, they were actually looking at eachother in a lustful glance that said 'this isn't the end'.

And that was okay.

Syoaran cautiously opened the door to see what had happened, to see what had interrupted their little moment,

only to be completely horrified at the scene before him. There on sakura's bed was Tomoyo and Eriol, getting alittle

too busy. Both shirtless and Eriol with his pants half way down his legs. He closed the door slowly, and turned to Sakura.

Sakura lookked at him confused. What had he seen that had put such a disgusted horrified look on his usually handsome

and saducing face. She heard a loud gulp as he started to speak.

" You might want to stop Tomoyo and Eriol over there before they start tthey permenately become part of your bed."

Sakura looked confused for awhile before she realized what he was talking about. Without even thinking she rushed outside

close to her bed." What are you guys doing on my bed!" she screamed. And they didn't seem to stop. It actually looked like

they didn't even hear her.

Syoaran then appeared beside his shirt half buttoned and trying to oput on his shoe, only to trip and crash land on the floor

with a loud thoud.

With that Tomoyo and Eriol got out of their trance with even less clothes than Syoaran had seen before. Both couples(even

though their not official) at eachother. "

"What were you doing!" they all shouted, 'well we were... ummm... this is not about me. I'm talking to you. Uhhhh..."

"Maybe we should pertend this never happened", Syoaran suggested.

"Deal!"

"Maybe we should all get umm... dressed properly... before anyone sees us," Tomoyo announced. They all agreed. Tomoyo

and Eriol stayed in the room and Syaoran and Sakura made their way back to the bathroom.

In the Bathroom

" Were they even breathing! They were sucking face so long that...", Sakura started until she noticed how close Syoaran was

to her. His hand made his way to her face, grabbing it and slowly and even timidly bringing it closer to his. Their lips touched

slightly , the kiss was soft and warm. Then it was like fire, becoming more passionate and heated.

His hand slid up her thigh touching it and feeling its soft tecture. His other hand then made its way beneath the towel and

to her breast. He squeezed and massage it. He felt her moan on his lips. Their tongues danced, and Sakura was exilerated

and so was Syoaran.

Syoaran lifted her up and placed her on the floor beneath him. She could feel his erection growing close to her cave, and

even though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't stop herself. Her hand went under his shirt feeling his well built abs. Then

she moved her mouth near ear, and she started nibbling. He groaned and moaned and his erection kept on growing. She could

feel him pull her closer and closer... what would happen next?

A N Thanx for all your reviews. I changed the rating since I felt that this was getting alittle lemony. Tell me if its a good decision

Oh yah for the person who asked me, if the door was locked the answer is no. So hope you enjoyed. Summer vacation is coming

so I'lll try to come to my aunt and uncle's house more since I can't sign into my account from my house. Oh yah remember 5

reviews are the minimum price for the next chapter. Till later.-animelatina


	6. Maybe you should, run!

A.N. Happy pappy wonderful days! Yip yip! I can finally sign into my account from my house. One day I try just to check, and here I am writing chapter six. So are you happy? Review and tell me what you think! No let the story begin.

Chapter 6: Maybe you should, run!

Last time:

Syoaran lifted her up and placed her on the floor beneath him. She could feel his erection growing close to her cave, and

even though she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't stop herself. Her hand went under his shirt feeling his well built abs. Then

she moved her mouth near ear, and she started nibbling. He groaned and moaned and his erection kept on growing. She could

feel him pull her closer and closer... what would happen next?

"Syoaran! Can you hear me?" Sakura started to yell from beneath him. What was going on?

"Syoaran," Sakura yelled even louder! "Wake up you baboon. Your drooling all over me pillow!"

Suddenly everything around him began to swirl into a blurry image, that slowly became Sakura's red angry face.

"Syoaran get out of my bed! You've been sleeping for an hour, and I want to get some sleep too," Sakura said as she started pushing him off the bed and onto the floor.

It had been a month since Syoaran had started in the volenteer program, and it turned out to be better than he expected. Except for the constant damage that was done to the hospital every time Sakura and him got into one of their nuclear wars. So far they had broken 5 lamps ( from throwing them at eachother), shredding 3 bed sheets( all you haveto know is that scissors were used to this, nothing else), and 1 hole the size of a soccer ball in the recreation room ( you don't want to know). Thankfully they were never caught.

He despised her, she was so sweet and inisant to others, but for some reason he received nothing of that. The strange thing was though, as each week passed he got more and more of those strange, spicy, huh.. cough… exciting dreams.

"Uhh… don't mean to interrupt what ever is going on in there, if you have anything, but calm yourself down if you know what I mean."

She looked at him, and he followed her gaze. A cherry red colour creeped up his neck and he grabbed the nearest thing he could find, which happened to be bright pink book, with a silver lock that had 'sakura' engraved on it.

His 'excitement' suddenly disappeared as he noticed what it was. Little miss Sakura's diary. " Looky here. Now is this miss Sakura's diary. Now I wonder what deep dark secrets are kept in here. Maybe I should just take it and do a quick run through ."

"Syoaran Li, you better hand over that diary over right now or you'll never have another boner in your life. Understand," she growled though grinded teeth.

"Wow, I'm shaking. But, I'll have to take that risk." And with that Syoaran rushed out the door, leaving behind screams of protest. At the moment he thought he was home free, he just had to knock into somebody. Letting Sakura catch up with him.

"Who is this gaki Sakura and what he doing with that your diary," the man shouted.

" Oh, hey Takaru. Its great to see you again," she rushed up to him and have him a passionate kiss. What was going on?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! MINIMUM 7 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

Guys so sorry for the wait, but I'm back and ready to.. um…. You know write a lot of chapters. If you have any question please email me. Thank you!


	7. NEW Author's NotePlease READ!

Okay so here's the deal. This definitely remind me of when I first started I Hate You ! No I love You!

I'm hardly getting any hits on my new story the "Truth Behind It All" it might be "Nocross D" right now

though. I'm really having this great feeling about it. I want my loyal reviewers, and my new ones to

please check it out and review. It would mean so much. Its abit different from this story but its something

I'm really into. Please check it out.

animelatina


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a long time hasn't it? Well, I'm sorry to all my loyal reviewers but school can be such a drag and

sometimes friends aren't exactly the people you can rely on. So here is chapter 7 I hope my writing has

improved, and please tell me if I need to work on something. Flames help me so if you have them, BRING

IT ON!!!! So on with the show…erm… I mean story (I'm an actress what can I say).

Chapter 7:

'Why is this the first time I see this guy' Syoaran thought to himself as he looked at Sakura and Takaru

baby each other (AN sorry to interrupt so early but what I mean by baby each other is like "hey baby

my muffin my world" something so sweet you want to gag)

"I thought you were Vietnam visiting your grandparents, you weren't supposed to come back for

another

two weeks," Sakura said as Takaru held her by her waist in a tight embrace.

'That answers my question' Syoaran thought as he rolled his eyes as they gave each other another

passionate kiss.

"Well," Takaru began. "I had called you at your house like I do every week but Touya picked up

your phone. That's when he told me that you were in the hospital. Of course I couldn't stay in Vietnam

while you were in the hospital. Why are you here anyways ? You seem okay to me?"

"Well, you see, erm…. Umm… well.. Can we please go into the room and talk about this privately?"

Sakura struggled to get words out as she led Takaru into her room leaving Syoaran completely

forgotten and in a state of pure confusion. That's when everything sank in, 'she has a boyfriend'

"Oh this is going to be fun. This is the perfect chance to start having a little fun around this place,"

he smirked. "I better start plan-" he was suddenly cut off by a loud shriek of a voice.

" Oh Syoaran. They need you in the rec room. Your doing such a good job you know that. Your so

talented and strong and…" It was Mailin. Great! In the few weeks he had been at the hospital he had

gotten to know a totally different side then the one he had seen the first day he had arrived. She had

become completely obsessed with him.

"Yes Meilin I'll get to it" he said as he rushed off as fast as he could. He only hoped that she had some

kind of work to attend to.

Later that day

Sakura sat on her bed. All she do was be relieved. Takaru wasn't like those other guys that bailed out

on you because you were sick. He had been upset that she hadn't told him earlier about her problem but he

has said that he would support her through the whole ordeal. He was definitely the ideal boyfriend.

"Knock knock" A voice came form behind her closed door.

"Come in" Sakura shouted knowing perfectly well who it was. Tomoyo walked in with that big smile of hers.

It seemed that no matter what mood she was in when she saw Tomoyo smile all she could do was smile too.

"So, I heard about the visit from Takaru. So did you tell him" Tomoyo asked as she sat down in the seat

beside the bed. You could hear a sence of pure curiosity in her voice and she couldn't help but smile.

"Everything went well. He was alittle ticked off thought that I hadn't told him earlier but he said he'd

support me."

"Oh, Sakura that's wonderful," Tomoyo practically shouted as she jumped and embraced Sakura.

'She hasn't changed one bit. Same old Tomoyo.'

"Oh yah that reminds me," Sakura tried to say as she attempted to release herself from Tomoyo's deadly

embrace. "As I have told you many other times your amber eyed friend has officially been crowned this

year's biggest jerk. Not only did he steal he stole my diary! There is absolutely no way I'll be able to get

it back form that pompous nobody now."

"Oh, don't worry. He won't read it. He comes from a very respectable family and even though he can act

like a jerk off he respects people and their privacy. Oh yah, and him bugging you. It's just that he finds you

a challenge. He's used to girl's swooning over him -even though he's never had a girl friend. He'll eventually

leave you alone. But try to remember deep down -" Tomoyo tried to explain.

"Deep, deep, deep, deep deep deep deep down" Sakura interrupted.

Tomoyo giggled. "Yes. He is a good guy. Just remember that okay?"

"Alright," Sakura replied. It seemed that there was a lot more Syoaran Li than she had first thought. She was

determined to find out more about him, but even as she thought about this she could not understand why she

was so determined to find out about. All she did was the awkward feeling. It was just curiosity. That's all.

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chappie 7 is done!!! Applause please. Okay so minimum 7 reviews if you want the

next chapter. If I get them soon then the next chapter might be up on Sunday before I go back to school . So

please tell me what you think or e-mail if you have any ideas for the story. Hope you liked it by the way and

sorry for the LONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG wait.

Animelatina


	9. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Hey guys! Well, you guys must be really mad at me. How long has it been? Like a year. I am so sorry, but I really lost inspiration in the story, you know complete and utter writer's block. Anyways, I just finished my first year of high school (yes, I got called niner very Canadian), and I will be going on a trip to Europe for my Quince (even though my birthday was on March 1). I am leaving the 26th of June and hopefully I will be able to put up one chapter by then. I will be returning on July 14th and sometime after that I will be putting up another chapter.

Now here are my plans, I want to rewrite the story, to develop the characters better. So this is what I will be needing: a person that can review the chapter that I am writing and give me feed back on it. Anyone that is interested please e-mail me or put it as a review. You have to tell what qualifies you for it (eg. Really good average in your English class, ext.).

I have truly developed as a writer throughout the passed year and half and I want to improve my previous work. So please, tell me what you think and review and audition for being my editor! Oh, yah and hurry because I'm leaving very soon! (I will have internet access, but only from internet cafes, but only in certain places, so hurry!)


End file.
